


Give up

by Beibiter



Category: 15& - Fandom, Bangtan, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sad, Slice of Life, i love meh tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Jimin is pretty but she doesnt know about it





	

Jimin sighs. The stylist is working on her hair with a curling iron, trying to form beautiful waves. 

She has never felt more ugly before. 

They've been doing her makeup and her hair for more than an hour and yet every time Jimin glanced at the girl sitting on her right, she felt incredibly self-conscious. 

Yerin was everything she wanted to be. Perfect height, curves in all the right places, a beautiful smile. Honestly, Yerin could go to the award ceremony without makeup and she would still look flawless.

Sighing, Jimin focused her attention on her phone, playing a game that soon bored her. She tried talking to Yerin but realized that said girl had her eyes closed, earplugs inserted. 

After another thirty minutes of restlessly tapping her fingers against the table she was finished.

Jimin looked in the mirror and scrunched her nose. She would look like a pig next to all the beautiful actresses and idols. 

Her entire getup made her seem pitiful, like a little girl who wanted to play with her mother's cosmetics. 

She thanked the makeup-artist and the stylist and woke up Yerin.

"Get up", she said and Yerin shook her head. 

"Five more minutes", she pleaded and Jimin gave in.

"I'll go ahead and tell the manager", she said and gave the staff a last bow before heading out.

"Jimin?"

She turned around to see Youngjae. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was combed back. Upon seeing him, her cheek turned pink.

"You look pretty", he complimented nonchalantly, eyes gliding over her bare shoulders.

"Thanks", she stuttered and averted her eyes. "You look pretty, too- I mean handsome, you look handsome."

Youngjae laughed. 

"You haven't changed at all, have you?"

Jimin scratched her head, probably messing up her hairstyle in the process. 

"What do you mean?", she asked earnestly.

Youngjae looked at her. "You've gotten prettier over the last year", he explains. "But it seems like your head...", he taps her forehead with his index finger, "...is still as empty."

"Hey!"

She grabbed his finger and stared at it angrily like his finger was the one responsible for all her problems. Conveniently enough, she chose to ignore the comment about her looks.

"Why are you so mean?"

Youngjae grabbed her hand with his and pulled her closer. She stumbled into his arms on her high-heels. 

"Taehyung wants to confess to you tonight", he explained and dipped his head in the crook of her neck, sniffing. 

"I don't like this perfume", he then stated.

Jimin was frozen like a statue. Taehyung wanted to confess to her?

"Are you serious?", she asked with wide eyes.

"Are you offended becauseI don't like the fragrance?", Youngjae asked with a playful smile, but there was a hint of sadness to it.

Jimin shook her head. "No, I mean... Taehyung. Does he really want to..."

She couldn't even say the word confess. It was ridiculous.

"He does."

Youngjae smiled. 

"But imagine his face if he finds out that I confessed first."

They were both silent after his words. 

Youngjae knew that she didn't reciprocate his feelings, she never would and by confessing he would just destroy the fragile little friendship they had shared but he couldn't help himself. 

Maybe, it was somewhat if a competition, too, to him at least, because he had known Jimin much longer, yet it was Taehyung who had captured her heart. 

He knew that he was in no way entitled to her feelings, but it still felt unfair. This old saying that if you really love someone you would let them go? It's simply not true.


End file.
